Halloween Party - Rei Shindo After Story
by Lucy Mellark O'Shea
Summary: Este fanfic se desarrolla durante el Evento "Halloween Party" del otome "Several Shades Of Sadism"


**Disclaimers:** **Los personajes pertencen al juego "Several Shades of Sadism". La parejas son entre MC (Main Character) y el personaje masculino elegido, en este caso es Rei Shindo.**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Lamento no poder escribir mi primer fanfic de mi otome favorito en inglés, pero aún no llego al nivel de poder expresar todo lo que yo escribiré a continuación, en un idioma que no es el mío. Quienes lo lean, espero que lo disfruten, primero publicaré la primer parte del fanfic. Por ahora MC no tiene nombre, para las siguientes partes pensaré en algún nombre japonés lindo.**_

* * *

 **OTOME GAME:** **SEVERAL SHADES OF SADISM**

 **EVENT:** **HALLOWEN PARTY**

 **-AFTER STORY-**

 **CHARACTER:** **REI SHINDO**

* * *

 **PARTE 1**

Después de ponerme encadenarnos a ambos para que no pueda escaparme de él y tirar la llave al suelo entre medio la gente, él me enfrenta con una sonrisa de suficiencia y absoluta tranquilidad.

¿De verdad quiere que estemos toda la noche juntos, y encadenados con esas esposas? ¿Qué pasará si después no encontramos la llave?

 _¿Por qué no acepté la invitación de Minami?_

Sé muy bien que soy conserje personal de Rei y que como tal debo satisfacer sus necesidades básicas para facilitarle su vida mientras esté viviendo aquí… Pero esto está muy lejos de que mi trabajo exige.

-¡Hey! –suelto. -¿Qué haces?

-¡Opps! Si alguien pregunta, dile que accidentalmente perdimos la llave mientras bailamos. ¿De acuerdo? No me mires así.

-¿Mirarte cómo?

-Como si me tuvieras miedo o estuvieras avergonzada. Eres una bruja después de todo.

-Tiraste las llaves ahora las perdimos,

Miro hacia el lugar que las lanzó y no veo nada entre la gran masa de gente que hay a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Qué haremos si no la encontramos?

Rei me dedica una tenue sonrisa y me mira a los ojos.

Trago salive y trato de recomponerme.

-Nos preocuparemos por eso después –cierra los ojos sonriendo y después lo abre -¿Te desagrada mi compañía?

-Señor Rei…

Él no me deja terminar, me arrincona en la pared más cercana y acerca a mí. Intento liberarme de la esposas, pero cada vez que lo intento, Rei se acerca más a mí.

Al parecer Minami consiguió unas de muy buena calidad junto con el traje de policía, pero no consigo sacármelas Rei finalmente toma mi mano con la suya, entrelazando nuestros para no pueda tironear más de su propia muñeca.

-¿Por qué no viniste con pareja?

-Porque estoy trabajando. No creí que esa regla me incluyera a mí –por esa razon me olvide del asunto y no me preocupé por buscar pareja.

-Eso significa que tenías a alguien en mente.

-No –reconozco.

-Bien.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

Con su mano libre acaricia mi mejilla y posteriormente mis labios con delicadeza. Mi corazón parece salirse de mi pecho ante ese contacto y trato de respirar tranquila aunque es inútil.

Rei sonríe satisfecho al notar mi reacción. El tiende a testearme así, y por algún motivo con él no soy tan fuerte como para resistirme.

Más lejos escucho una conversación entre varias mujeres.

-¿Vieron esa chica?

-¿Quién será?

-No sé quien será esa joven que ha captado la atención del señor Shindo.

 _¡Diablos! Están hablando de nosotros._

-Al parecer la estaba esperando, porque miraba constantemente la puerta de entrada hasta que la vio.

 _¿Qué?_

Entrecierro los ojos, rogando que en la oscuridad él no pueda ver cómo me ruborizo.

-No te gusta ser el centro de atención ¿verdad? Lamento decirte que esas son las consecuencias de ser vista con cualquier Kira.

 _Lo notó._

Su mano libre acaricia mi mejilla con amabilidad.

-Hagamos lo mejor en esta situación. Vamos a dar un paseo.

Sus labios rozan mi oído y habla en un tono que no se puede considerar inocente.

-Sí –contesto queriendo escapar de la atención extra que tenemos.

-Pensé que te resistirías más como de costumbre.

Esta vez no me dan ganas de llevarla la contraria, ahora mismo soy el foco de envidia de muchas personas, por estar con uno de los integrantes de la familia del dueño del hotel. Con el traje de bruja, el maquillaje y la máscara que me cubre la mitad del rostro no me reconocen como conserje personal de Rei. Y quiero alejarme, y ya que estoy atada a él no puedo irme por mi cuenta.

Rei me sujeta fuerte de la mano y me guía hasta el jardín del hotel.

Teniendo en cuenta que llevo tacos, él me lleva por un camino de piedra, decorado con calabazas iluminadas por dentro con velas encendidas. Mientras trabajaba más temprano dentro del salón pude ver como Murayama y otros empleados las colocaban y encendían a lo largo del jardín.

Incluso decoraron todo alrededor de la fuente del jardín, con distintas cosas pero siguiendo la misma tematica.

Lo que más me sorprende es ver mesas y sillas alrededor de la fuente y algunas copas y botellas de champagne y vino, y dulces. Por la expresión de sorpresa de Rei, parece que él tampoco sabía nada.

-Al parecer Minami pensó en todo –comenta.

-No creo que muchos quieran salir del salón.

-Eso espero. Sería una pena que nos molestes mientras nosotros estemos aquí.

-¿Y que sigan con los cotilleos?

-No me molesta precisamente eso, a ningún Kira en realidad excepto tal vez Mei.

Es verdad, a Mei no le gustan los eventos sociales, se queda solo o cerca de sus hermanos y no establece contacto con nadie a no ser que sus hermanos llamen la atención, o sea obligatorio.

-Si no te molesta que hablen de ti… ¿Por qué salimos?

-Porque pude notar que a ti si te incomoda lo que digan de ti ¿o nosotros?

Me ruborizo de inmediato.

-¿Nosotros?

Pero él no responde y ubica una silla pegada a otra de tal forma que ambos nos sentemos juntos. Su broma de "soy policía y puedo arrestarte", esposarme junto a él y después haber tirado la llave entre la multitud nos obliga a esto.

Me ayuda a sentarme y luego lo hace él.

-¿Hacía falta todo esto? –Señalo las esposas con mis ojos –Yo te hubiera seguido si me lo hubieras pedido.

-Solo pensé que sería divertido darles algún uso, es Halloween.

-Eso no…

-Tranquila, no estaremos eternamente con estás esposas, si no encontramos las llaves, puede que haya alguna de repuesto.

Ojala.

-¿Por qué mejor no nos olvidamos de eso y tratamos de relajarnos? Hoy fue un día largo.

En eso tiene razon, el peso de las actividades del día y la presión de que todo saliera perfecto para complacer a los huéspedes del hotel, empieza a cobrar factura en todos los que trabajamos aquí.

Le sonrío un poco y decido no quejarme más, que tal vez sea un buen momento para descansar.


End file.
